Battle of Endor
| Afbeelding =250px | conflict =Galactic Civil War | datum =4 ABY | locatie =Endor | terrein =Grond & Ruimte Death Star II | inzet =Vernietiging van Death Star II | resultaat =Overwinning Rebel Alliance Vernietiging van Death Star II Dood Emperor Palpatine en Darth Vader Initiële val van Galactic Empire | aanvaller =Rebel Alliance | aanvoeraanval =General Han Solo General Lando Calrissian Admiral Ackbar General Crix Madine | strijdkrachtaanval =Jedi Knight Rebel Commandos Y-Wing Starfighters X-Wing Starfighters A-Wing Interceptors B-Wing Starfighters Nebulon-B Frigates MC80 Cruisers CR90 Corvettes ''Braha'tok'' Gunships Tydirium Millennium Falcon | verliezenaanval =''Liberty'' Starfighters Rebel Commandos | verdediger =Galactic Empire | aanvoerverdedig =Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod Admiral Firmus Piett Captain Sarkli Colonel Dyer | strijdkrachtverdedig =2 Sith Lords Stormtroopers Scout Troopers 74-Z Speeder Bikes AT-ST Walkers AT-AT Walkers Executor ''Imperial'' Destroyers TIE Fighters TIE Interceptors | verliezenverdedig= Palpatine Darth Vader Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod Admiral Firmus Piett Death Star II Executor Starfighters Colonel Dyer Stormtroopers }} De Battle of Endor was de beslissende veldslag van de Galactic Civil War die werd gewonnen door de Rebel Alliance in 4 ABY. Opzet left|thumb|156px|De [[SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator|Shield Generator op Endor was het doelwit van de Rebel Commandos]] Met de Battle of Endor wilde de Rebel Alliance in een finale alles-of-niks poging voor eens en voor altijd afrekenen met het Galactic Empire. Via Bothan Spies kreeg men te horen dat het Empire een tweede Death Star aan het bouwen was boven Endor. Deze Death Star II was enkel beschermd door een Shield dat gegenereerd werd op de oppervlakte van de planeet. Deze informatie werd echter door de Emperor doorgespeeld en was geheel foutief. De Superlaser was wél operationeel. De Rebels zouden met open ogen in de val lopen. In eerste instantie was het gevecht op en boven Endor tweevoudig: Admiral Ackbar had de leiding over de ruimtevloot die de Death Star II moest uitschakelen. General Lando Calrissian zou dan met de Millennium Falcon en een aantal fighters doordringen tot de kern van het ‘battle station’ om het te vernietigen. De rest van de vloot moest de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers en fighters afhouden zodat Lando Calrissian veilig tot in de kern kon geraken. Alvorens men een aanval op de Death Star kon lanceren, moest het Shield onklaar gemaakt worden. General Han Solo, zijn vrienden Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, de droids R2-D2 en C-3PO en een groep Rebel Commandos moesten tot op de planeet vliegen met de buitgemaakte Tydirium en de Shield Generator uitschakelen. Dit moest zo snel mogelijk gebeuren omdat het niet zeker was hoe lang de vloot van Admiral Ackbar het kon uithouden tegen de TIE Fighters en Star Destroyers. De aanvang van de veldslag Op Endor De Tydirium slaagde erin voorbij de controle boven Endor te raken, maar Darth Vader voelde de aanwezigheid van zijn zoon Luke aan. Hij besloot af te dalen naar de bosmaan om zelf met de rebels af te rekenen. Kort na hun landing kwam het al op een handgemeen met enkele Scout Troopers een aantal kon wegvluchten op hun 74-Z Military Speeder Bikes. Om te voorkomen dat hun aanwezigheid doorgegeven werd, zetten Luke en Leia de achtervolging in. Alle Scout Troopers konden uitgeschakeld worden, maar tijdens het gevecht raakten Luke en Leia elkaar kwijt. Tijdens een zoektocht naar Leia werden de helden gevangengenomen door Ewoks, die hun prooien mee naar hun kamp namen. Leia was daar ook en door de “goddelijke krachten” van C-3PO konden ze het vertrouwen van de Ewoks winnen. Luke voelde aan dat Darth Vader zich op Endor bevond. Om de aandacht van zijn vrienden af te leiden besloot Luke zich over te geven en vervolgens het duel met zijn vader aan te gaan. De kleine wezens kenden een achteringang van de Shield Generator Bunker die relatief licht bewaakt was. Ze konden er zonder al te veel problemen binnen dringen en de crew van de Shield Generator onschadelijk maken. De valstrik Luke was ondertussen door Darth Vader meegenomen tot bij de Emperor. Luke probeerde Palpatine bang te maken door te zeggen dat zijn nieuwe Death Star bijna verleden tijd was, net als hijzelf. Palpatine wist echter Luke's zwakke punt te raken door te verklaren dat zijn vrienden en de vloot weldra in een valstrik zou belanden die hij zelf had klaargemaakt. Op Endor waren de beste troepen van het Empire ingezet zodat het Deflector Shield sowieso nog operationeel zou zijn als de vloot arriveerde. Boven Endor Ondertussen was Admiral Ackbar met zijn vloot aangekomen in de ruimte boven Endor en merkten Wedge Antilles en Lando Calrissian net op tijd op dat het Shield rond de Death Star II nog steeds actief was. De aanwezige TIE Fighters en TIE Interceptors vielen aan maar de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers vuurden tot ieders verbazing niet. De Rebel Fleet kon niets anders doen dan de strijd aangaan met de Imperial Fleet en hopen dat Solo zo snel mogelijk de Shield Generator kon uitschakelen. left|thumb|200px|De val bij de [[Shield Bunker klapt dicht]] Op Endor Han Solo had met weinig moeite de Shield Generator Bunker overgenomen. Groot was echter zijn verbazing toen hij recht in de loop van een Blaster keek van Lieutenant Renz. De Rebels werden naar buiten gevoerd, waar Tempest Force hen stond op te wachten. De Rebel Commandos waren geen partij voor het gehele legioen dat bovendien ondersteund werd door AT-STs. Toen kwam er hulp uit onverwachte hoek: de Ewok stammen hadden de krachten gebundeld om hun vrienden te helpen. Met hun valtrikken en primitieve wapens konden ze de verraste Imperials partij bieden. Toen Chewbacca er ook nog eens in sloeg een AT-ST te veroveren, kantelde de veldslag geheel in hun voordeel. Solo kreeg het idee om zich te vermommen in een AT-ST Driver en signaleerde dat er versterkingen nodig waren om de Rebellen en de Ewoks te achtervolgen. Major Hewex stuurde drie squads naar buiten maar deze werden meteen omsingeld door de Ewoks en de Rebel Commandos. Vervolgens werd de Shield Generator Bunker opnieuw ingenomen en de lucht ingeblazen. left|thumb|190px|De wapens van de [[Death Star II blijken wél operationeel te zijn.]] Boven Endor Toen de Death Star II zijn Superlaser afvuurde en de Liberty opblies, realiseerde de Admiral dat hij als een blinde Mon Calamari in de val gelopen was. De tijd begon te dringen en het schild moest naar beneden gehaald worden. Om Lando Calrissian en Wedge Antilles wat meer tijd te geven besloot Ackbar zijn vuur te richten op de Executor en de andere ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers. De Executor werd vernietigd en boorde zich in het oppervlak van de Death Star. Toen Han Solo de Shield Generator eindelijk vernietigd had, vlogen de Millennium Falcon, A-Wing Starfighters en enkele X-Wing Starfighters onder leiding van Wedge Antilles tot in de kern van de Death Star en bliezen het superwapen op. Het duel in de Death Star right|thumb|190px|Vader in duel met zijn zoon Toen Luke zag hoe zijn vrienden in de val van de Emperor liepen, bleef Palpatine op hem inspreken. Compleet overmand door gevoelens trok hij zijn lightsaber tegen Palpatine en zijn vader. Een duel volgde en Luke leek bijna volledig te zwichten voor de Dark Side. Hij drong Darth Vader op de knieën en bleef op hem inhakken. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat dit zijn vader was. Hij doodde hem niet, maar Darth Sidious wilde zijn nieuwe leerling niet opgeven: als Luke zich niet bij hem aan wou sluiten, dan moest hij sterven. Na enkele salvo’s Force Lightning zag de situatie er uitzichtloos uit, maar Darth Vader, die door het lijden van zijn zoon de goede Anakin Skywalker diep in hem terugvond stond op tegen zijn vroegere meester en gooide hem in de generator schacht. Darth Vader’s offer had hem echter onherstelbare verwondingen opgeleverd. Luke nam hem echter mee en kon op het laatste moment van de ontploffende Death Star ontsnappen. thumb|250px|Admiral Ackbar Resultaat Het rechtsreekse resultaat was uiteraard de versplintering van het Empire. De overwinning werd uitgebreid gevierd in het Bright Tree Village. Het nieuws bereikte Naboo, Tatooine, Bespin en zelfs Coruscant waar er feest werd gevierd in bepaalde districten. De vernietiging van de Death Star II had omvangrijke gevolgen kunnen hebben voor Endor maar de Alliance Fleet slaagde erin om de brokstukken af te leiden van de Forest Moon. Anakin Skywalker vervulde uiteindelijk, dankzij zijn zoon, de profetie zodat hijzelf en de geesten van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda eindelijk konden rusten. Onder andere door het geloof in het goede dat nog restte in zijn vader was Luke Skywalker dé held geworden van de Galactic Civil War. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Endor in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Endor Endor Categorie:Endor